The Long Raod Back To You
by Uonnza
Summary: Furihata Kouki after three long years in American decides to come back home to Japan to start his new modeling career contract with his older brother's company. Kouki hopes that in coming back, he will start a fresh new life with his modeling career and hopes that he can meet the love of his life. Though life is never set in stone so Kouki is thrown into a whirlpool in which he can
1. 0

Chapter 0

Kouki didn't know where things went wrong with this reunion with his high school basketball team and their partners. Currently everyone around him is almost drunk, gone nut crazy or dead drunk asleep on the floor while he is be back hugged by a drunk happy blond smiling idiot, Kise Ryouta. Kouki can't help it but to sigh at the damage everyone had caused (mostly done by the Miracle plus Kagami).

"Koukicchi~" Ryouta whines, lightly biting on Kouki's left ear, when he noticed that Kouki was no longer paying attention to him. Kouki shivers when the hot breath hits his ear, trying to push Ryouta away from him while also trying not to get the man hard on because his ass is so close to the dude's dick! "Koukicchi, pay attention to me~"

"Kise-san, please shut up. You're drunk and I'll punch you if you hug me any tighter!" Kouki growled, miserably failed at trying to get the other off of him. "Kise-san!"

"You know, Koukicchi when you left for American, everyone was very sad and heartbroken. You didn't tell us anything and just left silently, everyone was so confused." Ryouta laid his forehead on Kouki's shoulder, softly mumbling so that only Kouki can heard him and tighten his hug on Kouki.

Kouki stopped moving, looking down at his lap, biting down on his lip to stop himself from screaming at the other because he knew that would not do him any good and he's afraid that he won't be able to stop himself from crying in front of the man. He left to American for a reason. It was a good damn reason. Back then, no one was on his side, but his family, and he was so heartbroken, he couldn't do anything but run away to a far land.

Kouki sighed and leaned himself back on Ryouta. There's no use for him to talk and he didn't want to talk about the past. Whatever happened to them back then should just stay in the past and forgotten for good. It would do them all a big favor.

"Kise-san, go to sleep. By the time you wake up, you'll be in your apartment." Kouki softly told him and closed his eyes when he felt Ryouta tighten his grip on his shirt. "It's okay, I'll stay with you until then."

Ah, maybe he shouldn't have gotten involved with these Miracles after all.


	2. 1

Chapter 1

_"Kouki-nii, why not go to American?" Kira asked out of the blue. Her drink in her hand, her eyes staring straight in front of her and not even looking at Kouki, who walked silently next to her. "Mother is over and the other two were deciding to move over there anyways. Don't you miss mother?" Kira side glance at him then looked back in front as they walked down the quiet road. "Mother sure misses you too and I think it's best to just start over there in American."_

_"K-Kira, I'm fine just staying here in Japan." Kouki told her, his hand gripping tightly to his arms and tired not to look down at the ground because he didn't want Kira to know how he felt at the moment though he was pretty sure she did know. "It's okay. I'm fine."_

_"Doesn't look like it. You look like a zombie everyday." That made Kouki fliched and Kira sighed, sucking in the last drip of her drink before throwing it away in a trash they pass by then she step right in front of Kouki. "I know what you're thinking. It's not cowarding away. It's calling finding yourself. Do it Kouki-nii. I'm tired of seeing you in pain."_

_"It's okay to start over."_

-

His eyes fluttered open, the bright sunlight peeked through his window and shined into his room, lighting the whole place up. His alarm clock ringed loudly through the whole room before it went silent by a soft touched from his finger tip. He could hear the noises of his family from downstairs as they greeted each other and sounds of the kitchen. His light brown eyes moved to the window where he can see the morning sky view and a smile made it's way onto his lip as he watches the clouds drifted slowly in the sky. What a beautiful view to see in the morning day.

Flipping the cover off of himself, he made his way into his bathroom and freshen himself up before starting his day. His light brown fluttered when he combed it and after he finished, it looked very fluffy like a dog fur. That made him chuckle lightly to himself. Then he would brush his teeth, wash his face and put on his morning make up because as a model, he needed to be bright everywhere he goes.

Then he would make his way down stair where the noises grew louder and the voice become more clear to his ear. The smell of food reached his nose and he smiled. Today breakfast is a light pancake with egg and bacon. Typical morning breakfast but it's always the best when it's made form a mother's love.

"Good morning, Nii-san, Kira-chan, father and mother." He greeted them as he entered the kitchen with a wide bright smile on his face.

"Yo, Kouki!" His older brother greeted, flashing a smirk his way before looking down at his phone.

"Kouki-nii!" His little sister cried out, running around to him and hugged him tightly to which he turned the gesture.

"Good morning, son." His father looked up from the newspaper and smiled at him then went back to looking at the newspaper.

"Morning, dear!" His mother happily chirped at him a greeting without looking away from her cooking.

He patted his little sister on the head before they let go of their hug and the two made their way to their seat at the table. He sat right of his older brother while his little sister sat in front of him and his mother comes to the table with a dish for herself, next to her daughter, finally his father sat at the front of the table. A nice family breakfast morning.

"Itadakimasu!"

-

"Just like that, Kouki!" The photographer gave him a thumbs up as he happily took Kouki's photo.

Kouki smiled cutely at the camera while posing cutely. The photographer took a few more photo of him in different poses before they were done. Kouki bow, giving his thanks to the staffs that worked with him then left to his dressing room. On the way, his older brother greeted him with a hug and a mess hair for a gift, Kouki laughed lightly at his older brother. The two made their way down the hallway to his dressing room.

Furihata Kouki, age 20, currently working as a model for a small, but raising, company and his life is going greet for him. Right now, he just finished the company "Spring Collection" and is Kouki can say that he did a wonderful job at it. First entering into the company, everyone loved him and he's been the model they used for all their covers. Kouki at first never had this much attention but he can't say it's a bad one. He quite likes it very much.

His older brother, Furihata Kyoya, works as his manger while also working as manger to his littler sister, Furihata Kira, who is the company top actor, their mother, Furihata Kiki, works as the fashion designer and their father, Furihata Kai, is the secretary for the company. Kouki can say they're very well known in the company. Their company might not be the biggest but they get through sometime and it fine to Kouki since he doesn't find the fame that great. He just loves to model and it's been his enjoyment since he started to do it back in American.

Speaking of American, back there, Kouki was quite famous due to his mother being their most famous American designer and to have a son showing off her work, blessing the American world. Kouki found it funny in a way but he also loved it too. Model in American was fun but there are times where he didn't like it, mainly because Kouki just had to work with older women model and he wasn't that comfortable to touch them. Though he could say he gotten use to it a bit though not that much. He tired at least.

"Kouki, you have no more photoshoots so you're free to go back home or do whatever you liked." Kyoya told him, opening the door to Kouki's dressing room for him then followed Kouki inside. "But remember to stay out of trouble okay? Though call Hiro if you do get in trouble and he'll come get you."

"As if I'll get in trouble!" Kouki cried out to his older brother, taking his mother's designer shirt off and looked towards his older brother. "What's on my other schedule?"

"Well you have a photoshoot with some model from another company soon but that's about it." Kyoya explained in a careless manner which made Kouki glared at him but the older male just shrugged their shoulder.

Kouki sighed, "Who's the model?" He finished dressing out of the designer clothes and into his regular ones then walked over to his older brother.

Kyoya looked down at his little brother and hesitated to tell him but sighed, "It's Kise Ryouta."

Ah, Kouki felt his world just got fucked up.

-

_"Oh, it's Kuroko's teammate! Hello~!"_

_"Hey, Furi-cchi today is a lovely day!"_

_"Furi-cchi, do you like anyone?"_

_"Furi-cchi what happen back there?"_

_"Who's Furihata?"_

-

Honestly, Kouki's day could've gone worst. Currently, Kouki found himself inside a clothing store inside the shopping mall because some kid run into him and they spelled their drink on him. The mother apologized to pay for a new shirt but Kouki didn't want to trouble them so he only smiled at her and told her it was fine. Then he finds himself in a clothing store, trying to find himself a new set of clothing. Kouki could only sigh at his misfortune.

"Sir, are you finding everything okay?" A shop employee asked him after seeing him looking for a set of clothing with stern eyes.

"Ah yes, I am. Thank you for asking." Kouki smiled at them and they nodded their head, going away to attain to the new comer in the store.

Kouki shook his head, looking at he set of clothing in front and decided to go with it since it looked more like the less set of clothing in the store and Kouki didn't have his card with him at the moment so he had to go with dollars. Picking the clothing up, Kouki payed for the clothing and asked if he could use one of their changing room to change. The workers were surprising nice to let him use it and he thanks them with a bright smile which caused the workers to flushes red. I mean, he is a model after all, he's bound to make people blush at some point in his career.

Kouki looked at himself after he finished dressing into his new set of clothing and smiled awkwardly to himself. Well, it's not that bad but it did make him look like one of those random kids on the internet with interesting taste of clothing. Kids nowadays have very interesting taste of clothing and Kouki is dressed like one. Sometimes, Kouki feels like he really don't fit those type of clothing. Really.

Leaving the changing room, Kouki finds his eyes catching very familiar people, just a few feet away from him. and Kouki's heart raced a million times as he watched them talked to each other happily. Those people were Kise Ryouta and Kagami Tagia. Kouki cursed inside his head as he locked himself inside the changing room and moved away from the door. Why does he have to run into them?! Those the world hate him or something? He thought to himself, after he heard that he was gonna with Kise Ryouta, that he would only see him during the shooting and after that no where else.

'I thought it would be easier for me but I guess it really isn't.' Kouki thought to himself, leaning against the wall and slide down onto the ground. "I'm scared."

For awhile, Kouki stayed inside the changing room and hoped that the two would be gone in a few minutes. His hand were shaking that he couldn't even stop them at all. He hided his face between his knee and curled himself up close to the wall. It's scary. He's afraid to meet them again. It's been such a long time that he doesn't know how to deal with them. He's scared.

Minutes went by pass and Kouki peeks out of the room, scanning the store and doesn't find them anywhere so he sigh and step out of the changing room. His bag of dirty clothes in his hand, Kouki made his way towards the exit of the door. Kouki didn't want to stay in the mall any longer, he just didn't want to meet up with them or who ever he could meet in the mall at all. Kouki is afraid to face them all. Just seeing them scared Kouki out of his wits.

Kouki made his way out of the store but stopped when someone called out his name. His whole body froze in it's spot while he cursed inside his mind a million times at the person who called out his name. Kouki didn't want to look back at the person nor did he even want to meet them because again he's scared of meeting them. But as much as Kouki wanted to run away, far away from them, he didn't want to be rude after they haven't seen each other in such a long time.

So Kouki slowly turned around to face the person and give them a smile, hiding all his fear away behind that smile and greeted them, "Hello Kuroko-san, it's been a long time."

"Indeed, Furihata-kun." Bright blue eyes stared into light brown ones.


	3. 2

_"Who's this Kuroko?" His older brother asked one day when they were alone at home. Kyoya was in the kitchen, cutting banana to make himself a drink while Kouki was in the living room and laying down on the couch, reading on his phone. The moment Kouki heard his question, his phone dropped onto his nose and fell off the couch onto the floor._

_"W-What? I thought you knew him?!" Kouki cried out loudly unexpectedly from the painof his nose and sit up from the floor, staring at his older brother in the kitchen from the wide open wall. "You meet him. You even saw him in our game too!"_

_"Yeah, I know." His brother mumbled with much laziness, coming to the living with two drinks in his hand and set them down the small table in the center of the room then sat down across from Kouki. "I want to know if you are Kuroko's friend, Kouki."_

_"Because from what I see it, you aren't that close with that boy and his friends."_

-

Kouki felt as if Kuroko could kill him just by staring right into his soul. Kouki didn't move from his spot nor did Kuroko did too. The last time Kouki saw Kuroko was back when Kouki and Kagami had a fight with each other. Kouki didn't talk to them for a long time after that fight then suddenly his family left for American. Kouki is so afraid to talk to them because they never cleaned up after the mess from last time. Kouki's mind was spinning just thinking about trying to talk to them.

Kouki couldn't handle the silent between them anymore, "How are you doing, Kuroko-san?"

Kouki saw the way Kuroko opened his mouth to talk but then decided against it and shut his mouth. Kuroko would again open his mouth to say something but nothing came out and Kouki found it interesting that the blunt Kuroko, he knew back three years age, could be like this before him. Kouki only watched and waited for Kuroko to say something but the light blue hair male seemed to struggled with his words. He only asked a simple question. It wouldn't be that diffcult to answer him.

Then Kuroko sighed and looked away from him, finally said something back to him, "I miss you, Furihata-kun."

Well, Kouki really didn't expect that to come out of Kuroko's mouth. Kouki's breath got caught up in his throat and his heart raced in so many beats that he was really afraid it might explode on him. Kouki didn't know why such words from Kuroko shocked him this much. He had to be real here, he also did miss Kuroko a lot because they were so close with each other back then but everything broke away just like that.

Kouki finally let out the breath he was holding inside and smiled towards Kuroko, "I miss you too, Kuroko-san."

Kuroko looked back to him and smiled softly towards Kouki. There's no way Kouki would show Kuroko anything about how he felt at that moment. No way was he gonna show anyone his weak side every again. There has been so many time where he showed his weak side and people used him then just threw him away when they no longer needed him. No way was that gonna happen again to him.

Kuroko opened his mouth to say something but someone called out to him and Kouki groaned mentally. He didn't want to see them so why did they have to appear at a time like this and Kouki was hoping that Kuroko was the only one he would see today but god doesn't love Kouki.

He waited for Kise and Kagami to come but he didn't expected that more poeple would show up after Kagami. Kouki saw rainbows. Kouki was screaming internally. Kouki wanted to die right there and then. Kouki wanted to fucking pop his ass out of there. But he didn't, he stayed rooted to the ground and waited for them to noticed him. Kouki screamed inside his mind for being so fucking damn nice that he was willingly waiting to greet each one of the god damn member.

"Furi... hata-cchi?"

Ah, there it was. Kouki watched as the colorful rainbow eyes stared down at him. He only smiled back at them with his biggest one. Fuck!

-

He didn't make any eye connect with them (they found themselves at a lovely spot in a café in the mall) and silently played on his phone (texting Hiro, his older brother's friend, to pick him up because he gonna fucking piss himself). They also didn't say anything to which Kouki was quite happy about because he felt so awkward in this situation he had landed himself into and he didn't know how to get out of it. Kouki only silently waited for his ride to come and pick him so he could get out of what he, himself, called hell.

Kouki eventually had to look up because his neck was hurt from looking down so much but he tried to avoid the look on the other's faces. He did not want to look at them because he couldn't trust himslf not to cry in front of them if he looked at them. Kouki is really afraid of them. It's scary how much fear they had on Kouki. Kouki hates it. He feels so weak in front of them. Like a goddamn pery to a bunch of hunters.

Kouki sighed, looking out the window in hopes that Hiro would show up soon because he couldn't handle it anymore. He did not want to stay here with them anymore. He leaned back on the seat and looked at his phone again, playing with it without much thought and wishing that time would fly faster but it seems to him that time is just getting slower as he wishes it to go faster. Kouki sighed again.

"You been sighing a lot, Furihata-kun." Kouki flinched slight and hoped that none of them noticed it but sad for him, they all noticed how he flinched so hard at Akashi's voice. "Did I scare you, Furihata-kun?"

"Ah, sorry. I was just surprised that's all." Kouki replied with a smile on his face. They all stared at him before looking away and Kouki blinked. Hey, he knows he not the most beautiful being in the world but geez, did they really have to look away when he smiled?! Honestly, he is offended! He can feel a vain pop. "Is there something wrong with me smiling?"

"No!" Kise jumped, eyes widened and held onto Kouki's shoulder, making the boy tense up. "You can smile all you want! Sorry that we look away!"

Everyone blinked at Kise's outburst and Kouki stared into Kise's eyes, losing himself to those bright yellow eyes then he looked away when he realized that he was staring too much into his eyes. Kouki pushed Kise's hand away from him and laughed to make light of the situation.

"I'm glad then."

And they were back to the awkward silent again. Fuck man, since when had they been this damn awkward with each other? If Kouki can remember, the Generation of Miracles were always so close with each other that none of them were every awkward with each other but maybe it's because Kouki is with them that it's so awkward. He gets it though. They left off on a bad note and never talked to each other for three long years so he understands that.

Then Kouki's phone made a sound, catching everyone's attention as Kouki looked at his phone. Kouki smiled when he saw that Hiro had texted that he was outside the mall, waiting for him. The others saw how Kouki's face lit up from that one message and a current someone's face darkened a bit though it quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. It was nice to see you guys again." Kouki said, getting up from the seat and walked out of the café.

Everyone watched him leave the shop then speed off to the exit of the mall. They noticed that Kouki didn't expect him to see them again and it felt a little painful inside their heart.

"Furihata-kun sure has change a lot." Kuroko mumbled sadly, drinking his vanilla milkshake.

The other might have no voiced out their thoughts but they all did agree with Kuroko that Kouki did a lot since they last saw him. Though they all wondered if it was for the better or for the worst.

-

"Goodbye Hiro, thank you again!" Kouki waved goodbye to the black haired male who did the same before driving off down the road.

Kouki watch at the car disappeared far away then looked at the dawn sky. A lot had happen today and he only wished that tomorrow will be a better day. He also experienced so many emotions today that he wishes he hadn't but he did anyways. His mind was so fuzzy, he couldn't think straight for a second when he was with them. He didn't know what to say to them or what to do in that current situation but to stay silent and waited to leave.

Will he'll think about it another day. He doesn't have time to think about it now. Kouki sighed, turning around and opened the gates to his front yard then made his way to house. It's been a long day for Kouki. He opened his door and stepped inside the house.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!"


End file.
